The present invention generally pertains to subscription television systems and is particularly directed to a system for controlling scrambling and selective, remote descrambling of television signals.
There are many schemes for controlling scrambling and selective, remote descrambling of television signals available for use in subscription television systems, including schemes wherein only selected subscribers' descramblers are addressed to be enabled to descramble scrambled television signals. These schemes heretofore have not provided the degree of security against unauthorized descrambling that is desired by the subscription television industry.